Episode 5207 (7 January 2016 - Part 1)
Synopsis A concerned Kat stands over Charlie as he grips his chest in pain, claiming he can’t breathe. Mo calls an ambulance as a teary Stacey begs Charlie to promise that everything will be okay. Charlie asks Kat not to blame Mo for leaving Luke behind – but to make sure that she finds him. As Mo waits outside for the ambulance, Charlie laments that he couldn’t protect Kat from Harry. As Charlie asks for Kat’s forgiveness, Kat makes her excuses to head outside. Mo finds Kat outside – who orders Mo to leave her alone. Sharon walks by and questions Kat about her resort in Spain, but Kat’s distant. When Sharon clocks her state, Kat admits that Charlie’s upstairs having a heart attack. Sharon offers to come in with Kat and Kat agrees. In the hallway, Sharon attempts to coax Kat back into Charlie – Kat reluctantly heads back in. Charlie tells Kat to find Luke and to help Stacey with her sister, Sarah. Charlie is adamant that Stacey doesn’t have a brother. Charlie explains to Kat that Brian asked him to be God-Father to Sarah, but that he felt it wouldn’t be right. As the ambulance arrives, Charlie writhes in pain. As Kat reassures Charlie that she forgives him, Charlie passes away. The paramedics arrive and confirm Charlie’s death. Alone, Kat kisses Charlie goodbye for the last time... Carmel watches on as Shabnam and Kush have a great time playing with Jade. Carmel corners Kush and asks how he’s doing, wondering whether the news of Shabnam’s infertility has made him think about Arthur. Kush purports that it’s not the right time, but when Carmel reminds him that children grow up so fast; Kush is given food for thought. A panicked Stacey searches the Square for Martin and is terrified when Carmel shows affection towards Arthur – Stacey screams at Carmel that she has to stay away. Stacey frantically bangs on Dot’s door, telling Dot that she needs her help. A paranoid Stacey draws the curtains in Dot’s house and ignores Mo’s phone call. Stacey is desperate to get Arthur baptised before anyone can hurt him. Stacey admits to Dot that she thinks Arthur is the son of God. As Dot heads out, Stacey assures Arthur that she’s going to protect him, like Mary protected Jesus, and runs a basin full of water. In Dot’s kitchen sink, Stacey tries to baptise Arthur herself. Dot looks for Martin in the Vic and tells Kush that Stacey’s in a state – he heads back to the house with her. Kush nervously questions how Stacey is - she frantically replies that everyone’s trying to take Arthur, but that she knows he’ll be okay as she’s baptised him. Stacey’s terrified when Dot informs her that it doesn’t count – she’s not a member of the clergy. Kat finds Stacey in the Square Gardens and tells her that Charlie’s died. Kat assures Stacey that it’s hard, but that Charlie looks peaceful. Stacey nods when Kat asks whether she wants to take a minute. In the allotments, an angst-ridden Stacey picks up a letter from Brian, decides it’s a sign and goes to make a phone call. Kush arrives at number 3 and fills in Kat and Martin that Stacey was acting odd and ran off. Kat admits that Stacey may have found out that she doesn’t have a brother – Kyle must have been lying. Stacey answers the allotment shed door to Kyle and claims that he’s the only person she can trust. Aunt Babe smirks as she watches Nancy and Tamwar cook fish fingers and curry sauce in the Vic kitchen. Phil waits with Alfie at the hospital for his appointment. Phil questions whether Alfie will come clean to Kat about his condition. Phil reminds Alfie that it’s unfair for Kat not to have any warning about Alfie being ill. Alfie admits that the thought of telling her is too difficult. As Phil clocks a poster about liver cirrhosis, Alfie emerges and tells Phil that everything’s okay. – Phil brands Alfie a lucky man. Denise finds Carmel in the Vic and suggests a drink – Carmel admits that she’s had a bad day and agrees. Shabnam helps Jade with her physiotherapy and is delighted when she clocks that Jade is wearing the necklace that she bought her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme